imperialismfandomcom-20200214-history
ZYdAimp (Imp1)
The map key "zYdAimp" was used in the second of the Imperialist forum Competition games for . GP summaries Orange continent */Orange/ Devron has some reasonably food-rich capital options, five fibre tiles, a horse ranch, little hardwood and not a huge number of hills and mountains but a nice central river. It shares a continent with just four MNs, two adjoining. Purple and LBlue */Purple/ Patagon has some reasonably food-rich capital options (including one in the south with 2 fish, 2 grain farms, 2 orchards, and cotton - not an excellent capital site because of the province's two cotton), 2 horse ranches, about 7 hardwood, but few fibre tiles and not a huge number of hills and mountains. It adjoins LBlue and two MNs (one of which exports timber, fibre, and both minerals) and is perhaps uncomfortably elongated. */LBlue/ Haxaco has some reasonably food-rich capital options, six fibre tiles, a horse ranch, little hardwood and not a huge number of hills and mountains, but a compact shape. It adjoins Purple and two MNs. Green and DBlue */Green/ Ordune has some reasonably food-rich capital options, six fibre tiles, a horse ranch, very little hardwood though quite a bit of scrub, and not a huge number of hills and mountains. It adjoins DBlue and an MN. */DBlue/ Zimm has some reasonably food-rich capital options, six fibre tiles, quite a bit of scrub and hardwood, but no mountains or horses and only seven barren hills. It adjoins Green and an MN. Red continent /Red/ Kem has few reasonably food-rich capital options (not a single one fully supporting seven workers), three widely-separated fibre tiles, quite a bit of scrub and hardwood and hills/mountains (including two chains right across the middle), but no horses. It is perhaps uncomfortably elongated but shares a continent with just two MNs, one seemingly useless for trading but the other immediately productive and both probably OK for invading later for food and whatever. Yellow continent /Yellow/ Deneb has some reasonably food-rich capital options (including one in the west with 5 fish, 2 grain farms, 2 orchards, and beef), and a good number of barren hills and mountains, not very obstructive, and five fibre tiles, but no horses. One province has five hardwood next to one with one, and there's some scrub. It is perhaps uncomfortably elongated but shares a continent with just one MN. Minors Loose minors Three share a south-west island; two share a north-east island. Minor Nation data Please fill gaps when researched! Only two have everything: Bru and Wod (each with cotton). Those with timber and both fibres are: Hur (+Iron), Man (+Iron), Pon (+0), Pra (+Coal), Zin (+Coal). Others with timber are: Ido (+wool+iron), Kes (+wool+iron). So total exports 12 cotton, 9 wool (meaning that cotton may tend to be cheaper), 9 timber, 8 coal, 9 iron. #1-listing exports: 3 cotton, 2 wool, 4 timber (Bru Hur Kes Zin), 3 coal, 3 iron. Those that have timber at #2 are Ido Pon Pra Wod. Timber at #3: Man (IrWlTiCt). #4: none. Clever strategy for a GP really keen on timber might be to send consuls to Bru, Hur, Man, Pra, Wod, Zin - or initially just to Bru, Hur, Wod, Zin, then on next turn see if any timber-vendor has no consulates. You may copy the above table to a game report subpage and edit it as the game progresses. The blank version is part of . Games */Purple/ Category:Map keys (Imp1) category:ZYdAimp